1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to specialty pads or cushions, and more particularly pertains to padding used by nonambulatory persons as bed pads or chair pads to distribute the contact between parts of their body and a reclining surface and further, to maximize aeration of body parts in contact with the pad. Proper weight distribution and adequate aeration can prevent the occurrence of decubitus ulcers.
2 Description of the Prior Art
Those concerned with manufacturing and selling pads to be used by nonambulatory persons as bed pads or chair pads, for example, have been aware of the need for providing for ample air circulation around the injured or immobile areas of the body. Actually, an injured area of the body requires more air circulation than a healthy part which is simply immobile.
An open-cell foam pad that has been cut to form an alternating array of projections and ventilated depressions has been found to be most beneficial in preventing the formation of decubitus ulcers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,724 issued to Bedford on Aug. 16, 1987, describes in detail the advantages of such a paid.
Alternative designs, in addition to methods of manufacture, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,445 issued to Spann on Aug. 5, 1986.
Those designs that provide for adequately distributed support do not provide for adequate access of fresh outside air to the supported portions of the anatomy. The movement of fresh outside air towards the interior of the pad, for the most part, is limited to passive diffusion through the open-cell foam structure of the pad. No clear path is available, and no additional boost of this flow is provided nor can a means for generating this boost be accommodated. In addition, no means for adjusting the temperature of any incoming air is provided nor can a means for achieving this adjustment be easily accommodated.